Użytkownik:Jetian/HeartGold and SoulSilver
570px|center Fabuła Po przygodach w regionie Unova, Corey, doświadczona Trenerka Pokémon dociera do Johto, gdzie zamierza wziąć udział w Lidze Johto. Wraz z ex-członkiem Zespołu Plazma i początkującą trenerką, przedziera się przed krajobraz regionu, szukając przygód. Niestety, tajemnicze siły zła ponownie dają się we znaki... Intro Sezon 1 * Minęło kilka miesięcy, odkąd pokonałam Ghetsisa i przywróciłam spokój w regionie Unova. A od tamtego czasu ruszyłam do regionu Johto, by startować w Lidze Srebrnej Konferencji, by zostać Mistrzynią Johto. Wszyscy Trenerzy wierzą, że dzięki swoim partnerom będą niezwyciężeni. Jednakże nie wszystkim podoba się taka atmosfera w regionie Johto i Kanto. Tajemnicze siły zła próbują znów powstać i przejąć kontrolę nad obszarem.... Ale nie zamierzam do tego dopuścić! Pokémon, rozpoczynamy bitwę! Powiedz, czy plan już masz. ''Wróg ci śmieje się w twarz. ''Podnieś na niego wzrok, ''potem zrób pierwszy krok! ''(aaaaa) ''O swoje życie grasz, ''Potęgę w sobie wielką masz ''Ten świat to gra, ''a w niej ty i ja! ''Twoja walka już trwa, ''nie jesteś sam, sam, sam ''to jest Pokémon!! Sezon 2 * Od czasu, kiedy przybyłam do Johto, doświadczyłam wiele przygód. Spotkałam nową Trenerkę, Soarę oraz dawnego eks-wroga, N. Podczas tej podróży udało nam się zdobyć trzy odznaki Johto. Niestety, siły zła znów dały się o sobie znać. Zespół R ponownie powstał i za pomocą trójki wojowników zwanych Triadą R próbują opanować region Johto i znaleźć Giovanni'ego. Ale nie zamierzam dopuścić do upadku świata! Walka Pokémon! Powiedz, czy plan już masz. ''Wróg ci śmieje się w twarz. ''Podnieś na niego wzrok, ''potem zrób pierwszy krok! ''(aaaaa) ''O swoje życie grasz, ''Potęgę w sobie wielką masz ''Ten świat to gra, ''a w niej ty i ja! ''Twoja walka już trwa, ''nie jesteś sam, sam, sam ''to jest Pokémon!! Sezon 3 * Sporo minęło, odkąd ruszyłam wraz z Luxrayem i Zoruą do Johto. Wraz z Soarą i N podróżuję, pokonując kolejnych przeciwników. Lecz zawsze na drodze pojawiają się przeszkody w postaci Zespołu R i Triady R. Czy uda się nam ich powstrzymać? Przekonamy się. Walka Pokémon! Powiedz, czy plan już masz. ''Wróg ci śmieje się w twarz. ''Podnieś na niego wzrok, ''potem zrób pierwszy krok! ''(aaaaa) ''O swoje życie grasz, ''Potęgę w sobie wielką masz ''Ten świat to gra, ''a w niej ty i ja! ''Twoja walka już trwa, ''nie jesteś sam, sam, sam ''to jest Pokémon!! Sezon 4 * Dzięki naszym wysiłkom, udało się pokonać Zespół R na dobre. Doświadczenie z misji uratowania Wieży Radiowej umocniło w nas siłę i wolę walki. Teraz, kiedy ja i Soara mamy wszystkie Odznaki, możemy w końcu startować w Lidze. Ale, żeby do niej dotrzeć, będziemy musieli stawić czoła nowym zadaniom związanym z dwoma Legendarnymi Pokémonami. Walka Pokémon! Powiedz, czy plan już masz. ''Wróg ci śmieje się w twarz. ''Podnieś na niego wzrok, ''potem zrób pierwszy krok! ''(aaaaa) ''O swoje życie grasz, ''Potęgę w sobie wielką masz ''Ten świat to gra, ''a w niej ty i ja! ''Twoja walka już trwa, ''nie jesteś sam, sam, sam ''to jest Pokémon!! Odcinki Johto Return HGSS001|Wejście New Bark!|New Design, Old Region!|ワカバタウン！新しい旅のスタート！| ! Start of New Journey!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Selsss Cyndaq.png 200px}} HGSS002|Misja "Tajemnicze Jajo"!|Mission "Mystery Egg"!|ミステリーエッグ！ルート31をジョウトに！|Mystery Egg! To Johto Route 31!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Togetic Safeguard.png 200px}} HGSS003|Grzmot nowego Rywala!|Thunder of Rival!|ライバルシルバー！盗まれたワニノコ！|Rival Silver! Stolen !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Ash Totodile Water Gun.png 200px}} HGSS004|Skoczny Sentret i Bezlotny Pidgey!|Jumper Sentret & Flyness Pidgey!|ポッポとオタチ！トレーナーのための二重のテスト！| and ! Double test for Trainer!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Sentret Hyper Voice.png 200px}} HGSS005|Walec Phanpy'ego!|Rollout and Phanpy!|ミステリーガーデンのゴマゾウ！地球の秘密！| of Mystery Garden! Secret of earth!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|PhanpySweet.png 200px}} HGSS006|Przyjaźnić się z Sentretem!|Friend with Sentret!|孤独のオタチ！おんがえし方法！| on lonely! technique!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Furret anime.png 200px}} HGSS007|Nie igrać z Cyndaquilem!|Flame on Cyndaquil!|ファイアーヒノアラシ！火災の問題！|The Fire ! The Fire Problem!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Cyndaquil Dawn.jpg 200px}} HGSS008|Mroczna Jaskinia!|Dark Cave!|ノコッチ！ルートの地震！| ! Earthquake on Route!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Dunsparce Glare.png 200px}} HGSS009|Starcie w Wieży!|Clash in Tower!|マダツボミのとう！|Tower of !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Bell anim.jpg 200px}} HGSS010|Lotem Wyżej!|Fly, Fly and Away!|スカイ地球バトル！ゾロアはピジョット対！|Sky-Earth battle! Zorua VS !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Pidgeot.jpg 200px}} HGSS011|Przygoda z Jajkiem!|Egg-venture!|困っているエッグ！デルビルとナイト！|Egg in trouble! Night with !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|EP152 Houndour lίder.png 200px}} HGSS012|Początek Turnieju!|Begin League!|ポケモンリーグ会議！開始マスターバトル！|Pokémon League Conference! Begin the Master Battle!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Burgh Dwebble Dig.png 200px}} HGSS013|Mistyfikacja Domen!|Element Mystification!|ドラゴノイド！新しいライバルが到着！| ! New Rival Arrive!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Prince Hydron.jpg 200px}} HGSS014|Bianca wkracza do akcji!|Bianca back to battle!|ステージ上のライバル！ベル ＶＳシューティー！|Rivals on Stage! Vs !|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Bianca Pignite.png 200px}} HGSS015|Starcie Uniwersum, część 1!|Universum Strike, part one!|競合のライバル！コリーは ＶＳ シューのティー！|Rival of Rivalry! Corey VS !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Trip Tranquill.png 200px}} HGSS016|Starcie Uniwersum, część 2!|Universum Strike, part two!|激しいバトル！コリーは ＶＳ シューのティー！|Intense Battle! Corey VS !|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|800px-Trip anime.png 200px}} HGSS017|Starcie Uniwersum, część 3!|Universum Strike, part three!|究極の動き！コリーは ＶＳ シューのティー！|Ultimate Moves! Corey VS !|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|Sho jan gm.png 200px}} HGSS018|Próba Spectry!|Trial of Spectra!|衝撃的なショック！スペクトルの激突！|Shocking Shock! Clash of Spectra!|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|Axew Dragon Rage.png 200px}} HGSS019|Początek Burzy!|The Storm of End!|リーグでカオス！Ｎの城！|Chaos in League! N's Castle!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Zekrom movie close up.png 200px}} HGSS020|Historia N!|Past of N!|Ｎ！のドラゴンの人間！|N! The Human of Dragon!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Reshiram movie close up.png 200px}} HGSS021|Przeznaczenia Smoków!|Dragon of Fate!|ドラゴンバトル！リベンジャーバトル！|Dragon Battle! Revenger Battle!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Reshiram and Zekrom movie.png 200px}} HGSS022|Zmierzch Zespołu Plazma!|Dawn of Team Plasma!|終わり！今のところは...！|The End! For Now...!|March 15, 2003|November 28, 2002|RESHIRAMmove.jpg 200px}} HGSS023|Flara Fuzji i Grzmot Fuzji!|Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt!|核融合フレアと核融合ボルト！| and !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002|31855.jpg 200px}} HGSS024|Furia Ghetsisa!|Ghetsis Fury!|チームプラズマのパワー！最終的なセイジバトル！|The Power of ! Final Sage Battle!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002|Trubbish Toxic Spikes.png 200px}} HGSS025|Ostatni Bastion!|A Last Defense!|最後に集大成！ボルトはワイルド料とタックル！|End Culmination! and !|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002|Reshiram movie.png 200px}} HGSS026|Ideał Zekroma i Prawda Reshirama!|Chapter One: Zekrom & Reshiram!|第一章！ホワイト真実と黒に最適！|Chapter One! White Truth and Black Ideal!|March 15, 2003|November 21, 2002|Zekrom movie.png 200px}} New Generation Spirit of Battle Master of Johto New Kanto Postacie *Corey (anime) *N (anime) *Soara (anime) *Silver (anime) *Wielka Czwórka (anime) **Archer (anime) **Petrel (anime) **Ariana (anime) **Proton (anime) *Triada R (anime) **Ren (anime) **Jess (anime) **Tyra (anime) Kategoria:Własna twórczość